Điều bí mật
by usik4ever
Summary: Hoàn cảnh bắt buộc, Arthur đánh liều vào làm hầu gái cho nhà Jones. Và trong một tình huống không ai ngờ tới, từ một cô hầu gái cậu trở thành vợ của Alfred F.Jones? Liệu cậu có giữ được bí mật hay không khi có bao nhiêu cạm bẫy đang văng sẵn chờ cậu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tớ không sở hữu gì cả.

Warning: Soft Yaoi, Cross-dressing.

Pairing: UsUk, RoChu, Giripan.

Ở chap này có lẽ gần 80% là giống chap 1 mà tớ đã post lên chỉ khác là ít sai chính tả và texing hơn thôi. Cảm ơn.

Một buổi sáng ở Luân Đôn cũng giống như bao buổi sáng thường ngày khác, cũng âm u, cũng đen tối như thế. Mưa phùn không ngừng rơi trên những con phố cổ xưa. Mùi của xăng dầu và khói xe dường như dịu đi chút ít. Chúng ta đang ở phố Rose, một con đường nhỏ, một căn hộ nhỏ nép sát trong trong căn hẻm tối. Đó là nơi Arthur Kikrland cùng người bạn mình Gilbert đang sống.

Và hôm nay cũng như mọi hôm, Arthur ngồi nhà đọc báo tìm việc, cậu vừa tốt nghiệp và hiện giờ chưa có việc làm. Công việc làm thêm của cậu là trong một nhà hàng nho nhỏ chỉ mở cửa vào buổi tối. Còn Gilbert thì có một quán bia nho nhỏ ở gốc phố bên cạnh.

Thình lình thì một tiếng chuông điện thọai reo lên và Gilbert nhấc máy.

"Moshimoshi," giọng nam trầm vang lên bên đầu dây bên kia, "Xin hỏi có phải nhà Arthur-san không ạ?"

"Artie có người kiếm này"

"Đã bảo đừng gọi tôi như vậy Gilbert, alô, Arthur Kirkland đây".

"Arthur-san, Kiku đây, mẹ cậu bệnh nặng lắm, về mau lên".

"Mẹ tôi…Vâng, tôi về ngay đây". Giọng run lên, cậu bỏ máy xuống và chạy ngay vào phòng thu dọn đồ đạc.

* * *

Chính cái ngày đó làm thay đổi cuộc đời cậu, Arthur Kirkland, 23 tuổi sinh viên vừa tốt nghiệp trường Đại học ngành sư phạm nổi tiếng ở Luân Đôn. Cậu người Anh xuất thân từ một ngôi làng nhỏ Hetalia ở ngoài đảo xa. Người ta đồn rằng ngôi làng bị nguyền rủa từ ngày xưa bởi một thế lực đen tối nào đó. Và lời nguyền này vẫn còn tiếp tục cho đến ngày nay. Không rõ lời nguyền này là gì và ai tin nó, nhưng sự thật là Arthur rất tin vào những chuyện ma quỷ, vì chính cậu ngờ ngợ rằng mình có khả năng nhìn thấy những sinh vật kì lạ, từ tiên, kì lân cho đến những thần lùn. Thật sự là lời nguyền này đã ứng nghiệm, vì biết bao nhiêu ngôi làng trên những đảo khác vẫn phát triển bình thường chỉ mình ngôi làng này là không.

Ngươi dân chủ yếu là tự cung tự cấp, và mẹ cậu nuôi cậu đến đại học như vậy đã là một kì tích. Thanh niên trong vùng bỏ đi xứ khác làm ăn, như Gilbert. Và thường họ không bao giờ quay lại, và trên đảo chỉ có người già, phụ nữ, trẻ em. Đảo trở thành nơi xây nhà nghỉ cho những người muốn trốn tránh chuyện đời, muốn tự tử và thậm chí là những đại gia, nhưng cũng hiếm ai có thể gắn bó lâu dài ở đây. Ít nhất là sau khi họ nghe kể về lời nguyền đó xong. Họ sợ chính lời nguyền đó sẽ ảnh hưởng đến sự nghiệp.

Khó có tàu đến đảo này, Arthur chỉ có thể về đây vì đúng dịp có con tàu sẽ ghé ngang qua đó. Con đường vẫn như xưa, đầy đá sỏi. Những ngôi nhà nhỏ san sát nhau giờ cũng chẳng còn ai. Arthur muốn đưa mẹ và hai em mình lên thành phố sống, đó là lời hứa của cậu sau khi tốt nghiệp xong. Nhưng mẹ cậu không muốn thế, và cậu đành chiều theo ý bà. Căn nhà vẫn như xưa, xung quanh bao quanh bởi một bụi hồng, những khóm hồng được chính tay mẹ cậu chăm sóc. Giờ mẹ cậu bệnh rồi, nên chúng cũng héo úa theo.

"Anh Arthur, anh về rồi," cậu bé có lông mày rậm và đôi mắt xanh mếu máo

"Artie…" Cô bé cột nơ đỏ cũng khóc theo

"Sey, Peter." Cậu ôm chầm lấy hai đứa em.

"Anh Kiku và Herales đã lo mai tang mẹ rồi, sao anh không về. Me rất muốn gặp anh lần cuối."

"Sao," cậu nghe xong mà đầu óc quay cuồng. "Mẹ mất rồi?"

"Mẹ vừa mất hôm kia Artie," Cô bé lại khóc, "Anh Kiku đã gọicho anh rồi mà".

"Nhưng Sey, anh về ngay đó chứ". Cậu nói trong tiếng nấc.

Peter ngưng khóc, chắc cậu nhóc khóc cạn nước mắt rồi. "Mẹ nói, anh không được khóc, anh khóc xấu lắm. Mẹ bảo anh phải dũng cảm lên để chăm sóc cho tụi em. Mẹ bảo anh không được đi đâu hết, phải ở đây. Ở lại đây và chăm sóc cho hai đứa em."

"Ổn thôi Pete, Sey. Chúng ta sẽ làm theo lời mẹ. Cậu hôn vào mái tóc tơ của hai đứa em nhỏ. Giờ dẫn anh ra mộ mẹ đi".

* * *

_Mẹ, con xin lỗi. Con chưa làm gì cho mẹ được. Giờ con sẽ thay mẹ chăm sóc cho Sey và Pete. Con sẽ làm theo di nguyện của mẹ, không bán ngôi nhà đó. Mẹ cứ an tâm. Con trai của mẹ nhất định cứng rắn, dũng cảm…._

Cậu đứng lặng hồi lâu trước mộ bà, rồi đặt trên đó một đóa hồng bạch, hoa mà mẹ cậu thích.

Cậu thấy có một bóng người đứng bên cạnh mộ mẹ. Cái bóng trắng mờ mờ. Người ấy có một đôi cánh trắng, mặc váy dài, phủ tới chân. Cậu có thể nhìn rõ đó là một người phụ nữ đứng tuổi, máy tóc đen dài búi gọn trên định đầu. Cậu nghĩ cậu qua khoé mắt. "Em có thấy người đứng cạnh mộ mẹ không?", cậu hỏi. "Không", Peter đáp, "Chắc anh mệt quá đó". Rõ ràng cậu thấy một người thật mà, người ấy trong như thiên thần vậy. Bà ta đang cầm một bông hồng trắng, giống như cành bông mà cậu đặt trên mộ mẹ. Cái bóng đó ngày càng rõ dần. Đôi mắt màu xanh lá nhìn vào cậu. Cậu nhìn ra gương mặt đó, cái dáng người đó.

"Mẹ…", cậu hét lên chạy đến mộ. Cậu không thấy cái bóng đó nữa. "Anh ơi, về thôi", Peter nắm lấy tay anh. "Nhưng mà…", cậu vẫn còn chưa nhìn rõ, cũng có thể không phải là mẹ cậu. Cậu không chắc lắm, cậu chưa nhìn rõ…

* * *

Hai anh em về tới nhà, Sey đang ngồi trên bậc tam cấp nhìn xa xăm. Arthur nhớ lúc nhỏ mỗi lần tan học, mẹ cậu vẫn đứng đó, bà mang tạp dề, đợi ba đứa con về nhà. Hôm nay, cậu sẽ xuống bếp, nấu một bữa giống mẹ cậu. Cậu cũng sẽ như bà, cứ tới chiều đứng ở bậc cửa chờ bọn nhỏ về.

Cậu xuống bếp, làm cá, gọt khoai, nhào bột rồi làm bánh nướng, giống như mẹ cậu hồi đó. Lúc nhỏ cậu thấy mình có em gái, nên mấy thứ này cậu không rành mấy, măc dù mẹ cậu cứ bảo cậu phải học cho biết. Cậu đổ dầu, đợi dầu sôi, cậu cho cá vào chảo. Dầu văng lên tứ tung, cậu tránh xa ra. Đợi khi dầu hết văng thì cá đã khét hết rồi. Cậu tắt bếp, vớt mấy miếng cá ra. Đây là lần đầu tiên chắc cũng không tệ lắm. Cậu ra ngoài nói chuyện với bọn nhóc

"Tối nay chúng ta sẽ ăn cá và khoai chiên, tráng miệng là bánh nướng được không?", cậu vào bếp.

"Thôi, ngán lắm, lúc trước này nào cũng ăn món này, anh làm được sushi giống anh Kiku không? Em muốn ăn". Sey làm nũng với cậu.

"Không, chúng ta là người Anh mà, phải ăn theo kiểu của người Anh chứ."

"Artie", Peter khẽ kêu lên.

"Đợi tí Pete, anh đang nói chuyện với Sey. Mấy món đó…"

"Artie, Artie…", Peter lại kêu lên

"Đã nói là đợi chút mà nhóc con."

"Món bánh của anh khét rồi kìa Artie."

"Hả?"

"Vậy hôm nay chúng ta không được ăn ngon rồi chị Sey."

"Không ăn được cũng phải ăn." Cậu lấy bánh ra, nghĩ thầm, _'Sao mà nột trợ cực thế.'_

"Cá khét, khoai khét, bánh thì cứng thế này sao mà tụi em nuốt nổi. Anh có nhớ là đã hứa với mẹ là chăm sóc tụi em không, Artie?", Peter nhìn vào Arthur, mặt nghiêm lại. "Lúc trước mẹ làm ngon lắm cơ, cá, khoai vừa vàng tới này. Bánh Yorkshire nữa này, vị béo thơm của bánh mới nướng quyện với vị nồng nồng của thịt…"

"E hèm", Sey giằng giọng, "Sao hôm nay em nói nhiều vậy, Sâu róm, Peter nó còn nhỏ…"

Cậu nhớ lúc còn ở nhà mẹ hay nấu những món đó. Bà biết rất nhiều món không chỉ là cá và khoai. Món thịt thịt nướng trong lò oven vừa chín tới, rưới đều chút nước xốt Horseradish có vị giấm chua hoặc mù tạt Anh cay nồng, để ăn kèm các loại rau củ như khoai tây nướng, cải xanh broccoli luộc chín hay cà rốt bỏ lò pha mật ong. Rồi những chiếc bánh Yorkshire pudding, làm từ bột mì có hình chén tròn rất xinh xắn. Lúc ở Luân Đôn cậu cũng ăn mấy món này, nhưng có vẻ không ngon như mẹ cậu nấu. Cậu luôn mong khi tốt nghiệp dành dụm đủ tiền thì sẽ về, ăn những món mà mẹ cậu nấu. Không ngờ sau mấy năm, khi dành dụm đủ tiền thì mẹ cậu… Cậu hứa với mẹ là không khóc, cậu phải phấn chấn lên, nếu cậu gục ngã thì 2 đứa nhỏ sẽ ra sao.

"Anh đâu có nấu ăn thường đâu. Mà mấy đứa tính khi nào đi học lại hả?"

"Tụi em tính bắt đầu ngày mai sẽ đi học lại." Cô bé mắt nâu nói, "Mà sao anh chuyển đề tài nhanh vậy , Sâu róm."

"Này đừng có đặt cho anh những cái biệt danh ngu ngốc khốn kiếp đó nữa nghe chưa? Mai anh sẽ tìm việc làm. Chắc về trễ, nếu anh chưa về thì qua nhà Kiku nhá, anh sẽ dặn Kiku."

"Yeah, được ăn sushi rồi. Mà anh tính làm gì vậy?"

"Chắc anh sẽ làm giáo viên. Nếu không được thỉ anh sẽ làm gia sư, chắc cũng ổn." Cậu tự tin.

"Học trò nào chịu được cái tính nóng nảy của anh chứ Artie." Cô bé châm chọc.

"Không gọi bằng Artie hay Sâu róm gì hết. Arthur, nghe rõ chưa, là Arthur. Mấy biệt danh khốn kiếp. Hôm nay, Pete rửa chén. Không được bỏ mứa đó, thức ăn quí lắm, nghe chưa?"

"Hả? Làm sao nuốt nổi mấy cục đá này, Artie." Cậu bé không dám nói lớn chứ như thể nếu tiếp tục thì anh trai cậu sẽ nhét mấy cục đá này vào miệng cậu mấy.

* * *

Sáng hôm sau, Arthur ăn mặc chỉnh tề. Đầu tóc gọn gàng, khi đi xin việc thì cậu phải tươm tất một chút xíu, thì người ta mới có ấn tượng tốt về cậu. Cậu sang nhà Kiku, nhà Kiku cách nhà cậu một khu phố. Kiku có một cửa hàng sushi nhỏ, do bố cậu ấy dựng nên, khi ông mất cậu thay ông tiếp quản nó. Có thể nói Kiku là một trong những người bạn thân của cậu. Khi lên Luân Đôn cậu ít khi nào gọi về hỏi thăm chuyện của cậu ấy cả. Điều duy nhất mà Arthur biết đó chính là hiện nay cậu ấy tiếp tục kinh doanh cửa hàng sushi và vừa viết game bán cho những công ty lớn.

"Chào buổi sáng Kiku" Cậu chào cậu bạn người Nhật.

"Ohayo, Arthur-san. Thành thật chia buồn với cậu." Kiku lịch sự chào lại, đây là một tính mà Arthur rất thích ở người bạn mình.

"Cảm ơn cậu, Kiku. Hôm nay nếu tôi không về kịp, cậu có thể giữ Sey và Pete giúp tôi được không?" Cậu dò hỏi.

"Rất sẵn lòng Arthur-san. Hôm nay, cậu bận việc gì à Arthur-san?"

"Uh, tớ tính kiếm việc làm. Tiền mẹ để lại sắp hết rồi, tiền dành dụm của tớ cũng không còn." Cậu bắt đầu bối rối.

"Khó kiếm việc làm lắm Arthur-san. Giờ người thất nghiệp nhiều lắm. Việc buôn bán của tớ cũng khó khăn lắm, nếu không tớ cũng muốn giúp cậu." Kiku tỏ vẻ quan tâm.

"Tớ làm phiền cậu nhiều rồi Kiku."

"Chúc cậu may mắn Arthur-san."

* * *

"_Thành thật xin lỗi nhưng chúng tôi không tuyển thêm người, cậu Kirkland."_

Suốt buổi sáng cậu đã đi khắp đảo nhưng chỉ nhận được câu đó. Tìm việc làm phù hợp với cậu ở đây thật khó khăn. Số tiền còn lại chỉ dủ cho ba người ăn trong mấy bữa nữa, nếu cậu không tìm việc gấp thì Sey và Pete sẽ đói mất. Cậu thì còn có thể nhịn được nhưng còn hai đứa em thì… Nhưng ông trời sẽ không tuyệt đường con người đâu. Đành vậy, giờ việc gì cũng phải làm khiêng vác hay tạp dịch cậu cũng làm.

Ngày thứ nhất

Ngày thứ hai

Ngày thứ ba

"Có thông báo gì kìa, Lily."

"Hình như là thông báo tuyển người đó, Mei. Giờ mà còn có người tuyển người làm nữa à?'

"Cậu không nghe sao, nghe nói Silk làm việc quá sức nên bệnh đó."

_Ơn trời, Arthur mày gặp may rồi_, cậu nghĩ.

_Thông báo: Gia đình Jones tuyển hai cô hầu gái. Điều kiện: dưới 25 tuổi, chịu được cực khổ. Tiền công 70 bảng/tháng, bao ăn ở, và được 1 ngày phép/ tháng. Ngày mai ai muốn tham gia thì tập trung tại nhà Jones lúc 7h00_

"70 bảng à? Hơi bèo nhỉ? Nhưng không sao, có tiền là được rồi. Eh? Mà nhà này tuyển hầu gái mà."

Bổng chốc hi vọng của của cậu tan biến. Không lẽ Chúa không phù hộ gia đình cậu sao.

"Anh về rồi đây."

"Artie về…" Peter reo lên.

"Sao rồi anh?" Cô bé mắt nâu tò mò.

"Kobanwa, Arthur-san."

"Phiền cậu quá, Kiku."

"Không có gì. Sey-san và Peter-san rất ngoan". Kiku xoa đầu Peter

"Hôm nay có thông báo tuyển người của nhà Jones. Mà người ta tuyển hầu gái. Anh không tham gia đươc. Khuya rồi, phiền cậu quá, tôi tiễn cậu về Kiku." Arthur nói với vẻ thất vọng.

Arthur tiễn Kiku về tận nhà. Con đường tràn ngập ánh trăng. Đây là thị trấn nhỏ, không giống như ở Luân đôn. Ở Luân Đôn giờ này, phố xá vẫn còn đông người. Nhưng ở đây có phần thư thái hơn nhưng mà… ngày mai không biết cậu và 2 em sẽ như thế nào.

"Arthur-san. Tới nhà rồi, cảm ơn cậu." Cậu người Nhật lịch sự nói.

"Không có gì đâu Kiku."

"Arthur-san cậu đợi chút được không? Chuyện việc làm không phải là không có cách đâu Arthur-san. Anh nghe kĩ lời tôi nói, Arthur. Có lẽ anh phải hi sinh hơi nhiều đấy." Gịong Kiku đầy bí ẩn.


	2. Chapter 2

Điều bí mật chapter 2

By T&C

Tôi không sở hữu bất kì thứ gì hết.

* * *

_Nếu cậu muốn, tôi sẽ giúp cậu._

Đó là câu mà Kiku nói trước khi bước vào nhà. Cậu người Nhật tạm biệt cậu bằng cái cười dịu dàng và câu chúc ngủ ngon quen thuộc. Lâu rồi không ai nhìn cậu cười như thế cả. Cậu không phải là người dễ hòa đồng điều đó đúng. Từ khi ở đây bạn của cậu chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay: con cóc, Kiku, Elizaveta, Gilbert.

Kiku đưa cho cậu một cái túi với một số đồ con gái ở trong. Ý cậu ta muốn cậu giả làm con gái sao. Chuyện này đối với cậu là không thể được. Cậu không thích bị đặt trong những tình huống như thế chút nào, đứng giữa sự lựa chọn có hoăc không. Mà đường nào cũng dẫn đến cái chết.

Đã một giờ sáng, rồi hai giờ sáng. Giờ G rốt cuộc cũng sẽ đến, không còn đường nào thoát. Cậu đã tiên lượng đến tình huống xấu nhất, tình huống cậu bị phát hiện. Người dân ở đây vốn chả thiện cảm với những chuyện này. Phải, khi đó cậu sẽ bị đuổi ra khỏi đây. Và sẽ không còn ai nuôi Sey và Peter đó. Nhưng nếu cậu không chọn con đường này thì hậu quả cũng sẽ tương tự, có gì khác nhau đâu.

Phải, cậu đã quyết định rồi.

Sáng hôm sau, Sey dậy sớm nấu bữa sáng, bánh mì nướng và thịt muối chiên. Món đó khi cậu còn ở đây mẹ vẫn thường làm. Cậu tiễn hai đứa em nhỏ đi học, rồi chui vào phòng. Cậu thay đồ, những thứ đó thật lạ lẫm với cậu. Một áo sơ mi ngắn tay và một cái vái sọc ca-rô. Người cậu mảnh khảnh nên có thể mặc vừa những thứ quần áo như vậy. Bộ tóc vàng màu vàng đậm hơn tóc cậu một chút, dài tận tới thắt lưng và được buộc thành hai chùm giống như Sey. Arthur tự hỏi tại sao ma Kiku lại có sẵn những thứ đồ như vậy. Nhưng giờ đó không phải là điều cậu quan tâm. Và thật tế là cậu đang trễ giờ.

Nhà Jones cách đây không xa lắm, cậu có thể đi bộ quá đó gần hai mươi phút. Hai mươi phút bình thường đối với cậu là không xa, nhưng cậu không thể đi trong đôi giày khó chịu này. Nhiều lúc cậu cứ tưởng mình sẽ vấp té giữa đường.

Nhưng cuối cùng thì cậu đã đến ngôi nhà sang trọng nhất nhì thị trấn. Ngôi nhà sang trọng xây theo phong cách Pháp, với cái cổng to mở toan, và điều dễ nhận biết hơn nữa là có nhiều cô gái đang xếp hàng, và họ điều lớn tuổi hơn cậu, xinh đẹp hơn. Và như cậu thì không thể gọi là xinh đẹp được, dù gì thì cậu cũng là con trai mà. Và điều cậu thấy ngại nhất không phải

Đúng bảy giờ, cửa chính bằng gỗ mun mở tung ra bởi một người đàn ông tóc vàng. Tóc cậu ta vuốt ngược lên, đôi mắt xanh ẩn dưới cặp mắt kiếng trong rất trí thức. Giọng cậu ấy vang lên, "Yên lặng nào các cô. Mừng các cô đến buổi tuyển chọn ngày hôm nay. Tôi tên là Ludwig, quản gia ơ đây. Các cô đến lấy số. Hôm nay chính cậu chủ và cô chủ sẽ đích thân phỏng vấn các cô. Các cô xếp thành hàng rồi đi vào trong, từng người một."

Từng người một lên lấy số trên tay của Ludwig, rồi biến mất phía sau cảnh cửa gỗ. Arthur lấy số cuối cùng, số mười ba. Mọi người được nhận một bản lí lịch trích ngang, ghi rõ họ tên. Bắt đầu từ bây giờ tên cậu sẽ là Ann Kirkland, hai mươi ba tuổi, cừa tốt nghiệp đại học ở Luân Đôn. Cậu nộp tờ giấy rồi chờ gọi tên. Bụng cậu thắt lên từng cái khó chịu, cứ như kiến bò. Lần này cậu liều một ván, nhưng nếu cậu không qua chặng này thì sau. Cậu cũng không biết ngày mai sẽ ra sao nữa? Cậu chưa thấy ánh sáng nào ở cuối đường hầm. Chọn con đường này là một bước ngoặt, cậu sẽ tìm thấy ánh sáng hay một con đường khác u tối hơn.

Một giọng nam ấm vang lên kéo cậu ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ, "Số hai mươi, cô Ann Kirkland."

Cậu đứng bật dậy ra khỏi ghế, tay cậu run lên từng hồi. Những cơn đau quặn trong bao tử càng lúc càng dồn dập. Cậu đi thẳng vào một căn phòng rộng, toát lên vẻ sang trọng của chủ sở hữu căn nhà. Mọi đồ vật đều bằng gỗ gụ, sàn nhà lát đá cẩm thạch. Trên trần có gắn đèn chùm bằng pha-lê. Ngoài ra trong phòng còn có một cây piano đặt ngay cửa sổ hướng ra biển.

Trên ghế sofa, có một cặp nam nữa đang ngồi. Người nam có mái tóc nâu đậm, đeo mắt kính, cử chỉ của cậu ta thể hiện nét quý tộc. Còn cô gái tóc nâu nhạt hơn kế bên ngồi sát vào cậu ta. Arthur đón hai người này là cô và cậu chủ mà Ludwig đã nói tới. Nhưng điều đặc biệt là khi nhìn vào cô gái thì cậu thấy có vẻ quen thân, nhưng cậu không biết gặp ở đâu.

Cậu ngồi vào ghế, cổ cậu chỉ chực gục gục xuống, để máy tóc dài vàng óng che đi gương mặt. Hai tạy cậu siết chặt lấy cái váy ca-rô.

"Chào cô Kirkland. Chúng tôi đã xem qua lí lịch của cô. Cô không phải là dân ở đây à." Người đàn ông nói.

Arthur khẽ lắc đầu, mím chặt môi thành một đường thẳng.

_Đừng nói tiếng nào cả Arthur-san, vờ như cậu bệnh hay gì đó._ Cậu vẫn còn nhớ câu nói của Kiku khi đưa cho cậu túi đồ này, từ bây giờ cậu phải giả câm, giả điếc. Mà cậu biết làm vậy thì người ta sẽ không nhận cậu. Ai lại nhận một con câm vào làm việc cơ chứ, mà lại…uh…xấu nữa.

"Em là em của Arthur Kirkland, phải không?" Giờ cô gái kế bên mới lên tiếng, "Chị là Elizaveta, bạn của anh em lúc nhỏ, nhưng sao chị không thấy em. Kiku kể em là em sinh đôi của cậu ấy, có thật không?" Vẻ tò mò hiện rõ trong đôi mắt xanh. Elizaveta thay đổi nhiều quá, cậu không gặp cô ấy kể từ năm lên mười hai tuổi. Lúc đó trong Elizaveta trông rất giống con trai, nhưng giờ lại đẹp ra thấy rõ.

Cậu tự kéo mình ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ, rồi gật đầu đáp lại. Vậy là Kiku đã sắp đặt trước chuyện này sau, thật sự cậu không ngờ đến điều đó.

Elizaveta nói gì đó nho nhỏ với chồng, trông có vẻ cậu quý tộc có vẻ không thích lắm. Cô gái níu lấy áo chồng mình, tròn mắt, như có vài giọt nước nho nhỏ trong khóe. Cậu ta đỏ mặt quay đi, rồi gật đầu tán thành. Elizaveta quay qua cậu cười tươi, nháy mắt ra hiệu.

"Thôi được rồi cô Kirkland, chúng tôi nhận cô. Nhưng chỉ có điều tôi muốn hỏi, có phải cô bị câm không?" Cậu ta cau mày lại, không biết phải vì khó chịu hay là vì bị Elizaveta nhéo một cái. Cô lầm bầm, nhưng quả thật Arthur có thể nghe thấy được cô nói gì, "Anh này, bớt nói chút đi."

Cậu không biết trả lời sao với câu hỏi này. Thực sự cậu không câm, cậu chỉ nói chuyện trong từng trường hợp thôi. Trong trường hợp này, cậu thật sự không thể nói được.

Cậu ta cứ hỏi dồn, mặc dù Elizaveta đang cau mày lại, siết chặt lấy tay áo cậu ta. "Hay cô bệnh cảm hay gì đó?"

Cậu gật đầu.

"Ra là cô bệnh à, tôi chỉ hỏi để dễ nói chuyện với cha thôi." Cậu đáp, "Elizaveta sẽ dẫn cô đi lấy quần áo, tôi thấy chắc hai người cần nói chuyện với nhau." Nói rồi, cậu đứng lên rồi đi lên lầu.

Elizaveta cười, rồi hôn vào má cậu ấy, "Anh tuyệt quá Roddie." Chuyện này chỉ làm vệt hồng trên má cậu ta càng đỏ thêm. Elizaveta chạy đến, nắm lấy tay của Arthur rồi dẫn cậu đi thẳng xuống hành lang.

Hành lang rộng, cũng lót bằng đá cẩm thạch sang trọng. Trên tường còn có những bước tranh đẹp, giá trị mà Arthur biết nó giá trị cả triệu bảng Anh. Ngoài ra để làm dịu thêm cái nàu nâu đỏ của gỗ, màu trăng trắng của đá, trên đường đi thẳng xuống còn có những cây xanh trang trí.

"Chị là bạn lúc nhỏ của Arthur, nhưng sau đó nhà chị chuyển đến khu khác, nên không gặp cậu ấy nữa. Cậu ấy chắc cũng khỏe hả? Vẫn còn nóng tính như trước phải không? Cái con sâu róm đó." Elizaveta tỏ vẻ thân thiện.

Mặt Arthur đỏ lên, cậu không thích ai gọi cậu bằng cái tên như Artie hay Sâu róm gì đó. Cậu gật đầu.

"Ann, em giống anh mình lắm đó, kể cả lúc đỏ mặt nữa." Cô cười tươi, cũng giống như cậu quý tộc lúc nãy, tên là Roddie (Arthur nghĩ đó chỉ là một cái biệt danh cũng giống cái Artie chết tiệt này), cậu đỏ mặt còn hơn lúc nãy nữa.

"Kiku nói nhà em đang cần tiền phải không, Ann? Chị sẽ nói Vash ứng cho em hai tháng tiềng lương được không?" Giọng cô vẫn dịu dàng như thế, khác hẳn với Elizaveta lúc trước lúc nào cũng tham gia những trận đánh nhau giữa Arthur và Gilbert.

Cậu vẫn lặng lẽ gật đầu như thế, giờ cậu mang nặng ơn Elizaveta và Kiku nhiều lắm, đặc biệt là Kiku.

* * *

Cô gái gốc Hungary tiếp tục dẫn Arthur đến cánh cửa cuối hành lang. Cánh cửa này trong khác với những cách cửa còn lại, nó dẫn xuống một hành lang khác, hành lang này không được lót bằng đá thạch, mà chỉ bằng gạch thường. Hành lang hẹp hơn và có nhiều cánh cửa khác, cũng cũ như vậy. Elizaveta mở cánh cửa đầu tiên trong hành lang, một căn phòng nhỏ hẹp, có lẽ lớn hơn phòng Arthur một chút, nhưng gọn gàng sạch sẽ hiện ra. Căn phòng có một mùi đặc biệt, như mùi của sổ sách cũ.

Một cậu thanh niên có mái tóc vàng dài đang ngồi tính toán trên cái bàn học kê sát cửa sổ.

"Ai đó?" Cậu thanh niên quay qua, giọng giận dữ vì bị người khác xen ngang công việc.

"Elizaveta đây Vash. Tôi đến giới thiệu nhân sự mới cho cậu. Đây là Ann Kirkland." Elizaveta giới thiệu Arthur, cậu chỉ gật đầu chào. Cô gái nói tiếp, "Tôi đến lấy hai tháng lương trước cho Ann. Tôi đã bàn với Roddie rồi."

"Khắt khe như Roddie nhà cô mà cũng tuyển được người sau? 65 hay 60 bảng đây cô Elizaveta? Nói nhanh để tôi còn cộng sổ sách nữa." Vash lớn tiếng.

"Nè, Roddie nhà tôi không có thế đâu nhá. Là 70 đó." Elizaveta tức giận. "Cậu đưa lẹ lên, Ann còn về nữa."

"Được rồi." Cậu ta lấy tiền trong két sắt nhỏ ra, đếm lại cẩn thận trước khi đưa vào phong bì trắng cho Arthur. "Cô kí vào đây." Cậu ta chỉ vào khoảng trống trong sổ.

Arthur nhanh tay kí vào đó, dù chữ kí đó giống tên 'Arthur' hơn nhưng hi vọng không ai thấy cả. Cậu nhận phong bì rồi nhận quần áo từ tay Elizaveta. Cô gái cẩn thận dằn dò, "Mai em đến sớm, Ludwig rất nghiêm khắc. Còn nữa, cẩn thận cái tay bếp trưởng, hắn không vừa đâu."

Arthur ậm ừ rồi chạy về thật nhanh. Tim cậu đang đập loạn xạ trong lòng ngực, chính bản thân cậu vẫn chưa tin rằng mình được nhận vào làm một cách dễ dàng đến thế. Nhưng Arthur biết rằng con đường phía trước còn rất khó đi, cậu có thể bị phát hiện bất cứ lúc nào.

* * *

Căn phòng rộng lớn đầy mùi hoa hồng, hoa hồng ngoài vườn cũng đang nở rộ. Một mình cô ngồi trong căn phòng rộng lớn, và đi vòng quanh căn phòng, rồi hướng đôi mắt màu xanh lá ra ngoài biển. Phải, ngôi nhà rộng lớn nhưng chỉ có mình cô và chồng mình Roderich. Cô quen Roderich khi còn làm ở đây, cô ở chung phòng với Wang Yao, một cô gái gốc Hoa. Nói thật rằng cô không nghĩ Yao là con gái đâu. Vì Yao rất kì lạ, cô ấy chỉ tắm khuya, không bao giờ thay đồ chung, tắm chung với những cô gái khác. Mà cũng có lẽ do Yao có gì đó giấu mọi người, hình xăm hay gì đó mà không muốn ai thấy. Linh cảm cho cô biết chuyện suy đoán đó sai hoàn toàn.

Nhưng điều đó không là điều đáng để cô lưu tâm đến, điều mà cô muốn biết tại sao Kiku lại nhờ cô làm nhiều chuyện đến vậy. Kiku chỉ úp úp mở mở, và bảo đó là em Arthur, nhưng cậu cũng chơi chung với Arite từ nhỏ vậy mà không hề nghe cậu ta nhắc là mình có em gái sinh đôi. Cô bé Ann có thể nói giống anh mình như tạc, từ vẻ ngoài đến tính cách.

Tiếng điện thoại reo, cô bắt máy, "Alô." Ngay từ cách nói chuyện cô đã nhận ra người ở đầu dây kia là ai.

"Moshi moshi, nhà Elizaveta-san phải không ạ?"

"Tôi nghe đây, Kiku."

"Chuyện Art…không Ann-san ổn không Elizaveta-san?"

"Chuyện đó cực ổn Kiku, Roddie cũng dễ tính."

"Vậy là ổn cả phải không Elizaveta-san? Giờ chuyện này là bí mật giữa hai ta không được cho người thứ ba biết." Kiku hạ thấp giọng xuống đến nỗi mà cô bạn phải căng tai ra mới nghe được.

"Mà bí mật gì cơ chứ?" Cô vừa hỏi thì Kiku cúp máy, chằng lẽ giữa cô và Kiku cũng phải giữ khoảng cách thế sao. Cô cứ tưởng hai người là bạn rất thân cơ chứ.

Không gian lại trở nên im lặng như tờ, đó là điều mà cô sợ nhất kể từ khi bước vào làm cô dâu nhà Jones. Nhưng khi nào đi làm chung với Roddie cô cũng đỡ buồn, cùng chồng mình bay qua bay lại ở các nước châu Âu là điều mà cô thích nhất.

* * *

Buổi tối, Sey và Peter được ăn một bữa no nê. Tất nhiên theo Peter là nếu không có món của Arthur thì bữa ăn sẽ ngon hơn nhiều. Còn Sey thì khen suốt buổi món cá mà Kiku làm. Arthur còn làm quen với một người bạn mới Heracles.

Cậu ta đến từ Hi Lạp, tóc nâu, mắt xanh lá đậm hơn của Arthur. Cậu ta rất thích mèo, rất giống Kiku. Hai người còn nuôi chung một con mèo nhỏ tên Giripan. Kiku giải thích ghép giữa Hi Lạp và Nhật Bản. Con Giripan được nhặt về trên đường, lúc đó Heracles đi ngang và dùng áo khoác che cho con mèo. Và Kiku cảm thấy đồng cảm và hai người quen với nhau.

Cậu ta đến đảo Hetalia để nghiên cứu khoa học, hay chính xác hơn là khảo cổ. Cậu ta muốn tìm hiểu bí mật lời nguyền mà thiên hạ đang đồn đại. Lúc đó Peter và Sey cười phá lên. hai đứa chả tin là có lời nguyền gì đó. Heracles bảo cậu ta tìm được một văn tự cổ ghi về chuyện đó nhưng cậu thanh niên người Hi Lạp vẫn chưa dịch xong.

Nhưng trong lòng Arthur nghĩ chắc văn bản đó sẽ không bao giờ dịch được hết. Vì cậu Heracles này cứ ngủ và ngủ, mặt mày thì lờ đờ. Arthur không nghĩ câu ta có thể trở thành nhà khảo cổ học hay gì đó được.

Còn chuyện Arthur đang làm ở đâu và làm nghề gì thì cậu không nói cho hai đứa em nhỏ biết. Nói chỉ làm chúng lo thêm không giúp ít được gì cả. Toàn bộ số tiền cậu giao cả cho đứa em gái nhỏ, cô bé chỉ mới 16 tuổi nhưng đã rất chính chắn. Peter cũng tỏ ra mình không kém gì chị, nhưng cậu nhóc 13 tuổi thì làm gì được chứ phải không.

* * *

Cậu đi từ lúc trời còn hừng đông, đi như vậy thì không là Sey và Pete thứ giấc. Không khí buổi sớm ở đây rất trong lành, và đường phố cũng vắng bóng người nữa. Cậu cũng chằng đem theo gì nhiều, mấy bộ đồng phục và vài bộ quần áo mà Kiku cho cậu thôi.

Khi đến căn biệt thự sang trọng thì cũng đã là sáu giờ, cậu nghĩ mình đã đến đúng giờ nhưng thật ra là không.

"Cô Kirkland làm gì giờ này cô mới tới hả?" Cái giọng nói trầm, dõng dạc vang lên. Lugwid đã đứng đợi cậu trước cửa. Cậu toan cãi lại nhưng nhớ giờ cậu đang trong vai một cô hầu gái bị…không, chỉ là không thể nói chuyện thôi. Cậu đứng đờ ra đó nghe bài thuyết giảng của Lugwid về chuyện đi đúng giờ và tất nhiên sao mỗi câu điều là chuyện dọa trừ lương này nọ.

Arthur cúi mặt xuống, nếu bây giờ cậu ăn mặc cho đàng hoàng thì tên này đã chịu cú đá người Anh của cậu từ lâu rồi chứ không còn đứng được ở đây đâu. Nói chán rồi, quản gia khó tính giao công việc cho cậu, lịch làm việc cũng như giờ nghỉ. Gặp cậu ta không câu nhưng Arthur đoán người này chắc bị ánh ảm bởi những quy tắc, luật lệ. Khi đã mắng xong, Ludwig giới thiệu cho cậu làm quen những người trong bếp.

Ludwig chỉ vào cậu, "Đây là Ann Kirkland, từ nay cô ấy sẽ làm việc chung với mọi người. Cậu Roderich nói cô ấy không thể…uh…không thể nói chuyện." Cậu gật đầu chào hai người đang đứng trong đấy, mà một người trong số ấy cậu đã quen mặt, đợi Ludwig nói tiếp.

"Đứng bên trái là bếp trưởng Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy." Tên này thì cậu biết, hắn là được cậu đặt biệt danh là con cóc. Hắn chả có tài gì giỏi ngài tán gái và hay rên rỉ. Sau khi tốt nghiệp trung học, cậu không liên lạc với hắn cũng như Kiku. Mái tóc vàng của tên đó vẫn dài như ngày nào. Hắn cúi chào cậu, nháy mắt, tỏ vẻ như thân thiết với cậu lắm. "Chào em Ann Kirkland tội nghiệp," hắn nói. Cái giọng lên lên xuống xuống của hắn làm cậu cứ nổi da gà.

"Đây là Wang Yao, cô sẽ ở chung phòng với Wang." Cô gái có mái tóc đen cột thành hai búi giống như Sey nhưng cao, và gọn hơn. Cô gái có đôi mắt đen huyền vâu sâu, đặc trưng của người châu Á. Cậu đoán thế, vì mỗi lần nhìn vào mắt của Kiku cậu cũng thấy thế. Cô gái chào, nói giọng đặc sệt tiếng Trung, "Ni hao?"

"Wang sẽ đưa cô đi cất hành lý rồi dẫn cô đi xem xung quanh." Ludwig đằng hắng, rồi quay sang Francis, "Cậu chuẩn bị bữa sáng nhanh đi, đứng đờ ra đó làm gì? Tiền lương của anh cũng không còn bao nhiêu để mà trừ đâu đấy."

"Oi, oi, tôi còn chưa tỉnh ngủ mà. Cậu cứ bắt tôi dậy sớm thế thì làm sao tôi nấu cho ra hồn chứ? Cậu cũng cần hiểu là nấu ăn cũng…" Giọng Francis sang sảng, không có vẻ gì là ngủ không đủ giấc cả.

Ludwig bắt đầu cau có, "Nếu buổi tối anh không ra mấy quán rượu thì tôi tin rằng sáng nay anh sẽ đủ tinh thần để làm việc, anh Bonnefoy."

Arthur theo Wang ra tới cửa, cô gái người châu Á quay lại nói với vào trong nhà bếp, "Hai người có thôi cái trò đó hay không? Sáng nào cũng vậy không thấy mệt à?"

"Wang đi mua mấy thứ trong danh sách này đi." Ludwig đưa cho Wang tờ giấy. "Ghé ngang bên Braginski kêu cậu ta chuẩn bị trực thăng, cậu hai có chuyện phải ra thành phố gấp."

Cô gái đọc sơ tờ giấy, "Chẳng phải tôi nói với anh rồi sao, tiền anh đưa không có đủ để mua đâu. Với lại cái này phải đưa cho Francis làm mới đúng. Hắn là đầu bếp, hắn biết chọn hơn tôi."

"Bếp trưởng chưa tỉnh ngủ đâu, đừng kêu tôi." Hắn vừa ngáp vừa cầm con dao lên. "Đầu bếp chưa tỉnh thì làm sao mà nấu ăn ngon cho được hả cậu Ludwig."

"Nếu anh không giành thời gian đi tán gái với lân la ra mấy quá rượu thì anh đã có thời gian ngủ rồi." Ludwig cãi lại, rồi bỏ đi và bỏ lại mình Arthur và Francis một mình.

"Em là em của Arthur thật hả? Cũng giống quá chứ hen." Francis lân la tới gần Arthur. "Em lấy phô-mát trong tủ ra đi, rồi cho Wang về mình cùng làm."

Arthur chửi rủa thầm trong miệng, nếu bình thường cậu đã cho hắn mấy cái tát vào miệng hắn rồi. Francis ngồi lên ghế, gác chân trên bàn, nắm mắt lại thư giãn. "Mấy hôm sau em phải dậy sớm lắm đó. Chuẩn bị tinh thần đi em gái thân mến. Để anh lớn giải thích cho em gái hiểu nha, không thì khó sống lắm. Nhà này giờ lớn nhất là Roderich, là con trưởng. Vợ của Roderich là Elizaveta. Ngoài cậu hai, thì ông Jones còn có hai người con trai là song sinh, Alfred F. Jones và Matthieu Williams Jones. Cậu ba sắp về đây sống một thời gian. Tên cậu ba đó…" Francis ngưng một chút rồi nói tiếp. "Cả Yao nữa, cậu nên đề phòng, tên Ivan sẽ giết cậu, nếu cậu dám đụng vào Yao Yao của hắn." Francis rùng mình một cái.

Francis dành cho Arthur nhiều lời khuyên nhưng bản thân cậu lại cảm thấy lời khuyên tốt nhất là tránh xa tên này ra. Vì một lúc sau, hắn đã thấy hắn đứng trước mặt cậu với cái cười nham nhở mỗi lần hắn muốn tán tỉnh một cô gái nào đó. Cậu đã quá quên với chuyện này khi đi chơi chung với hắn hồi trung học.

"Em có cho anh vinh hạnh hẹn em được không, mon amour? Tối nay được không cưng?" Anh ta cầm tay cậu lên rồi hôn lên đó một cái, cậu cảm thấy tay mình ngứa ran như ngàn con ông chích vào đấy. Cậu rút tay lại, chùi tai vào tạp dề rồi tát vào mặt Francis một cái. Mặt cậu ta in năm dấu ngón tay lên trên ấy.

Francis xoa xoa mặt nhưng vẫn cười tươi. "Em giống hệt anh mình ế? Nhưng mà sẽ không lâu nữa đâu…" Francis chưa kịp nói hết thì cậu ta đã lăn ra đất. Đứng đằng sao là Wang đang thở hổn hển, một tay cầm cái xẻng.

"Aiyah, tên này chứng nào tật ấy." Wang lầm bầm, "Cô có sao không, aru?"

Cậu lắc đầu phủ nhận, mà cậu cũng chả biết nói gì hơn ngoài há hốc mồm mà nhìn. Lần đầu tiên cậu thấy có một cô gái lại tấn công hắn ta. Wang lôi Francis vào một góc, cất đồ đạc gọn gàng. "Cô đừng lo, chút nữa tên đó sẽ tỉnh lại thôi." Wang nói khi thấy Arthur cứ đứng nhìn Francis chòng chọc.

Lúc đó có một người lạ xông vào nhà bếp, dáng người to cao, gương mặt ẩn sau chiếc khăn choàng. "Yao Yao." Người đó hét lên, chạy tới ôm chầm cô gái nhỏ nhắn từ đằng sau, hôn lên mái tóc đen. Arthur cảm thấy hơi ngai, quay mặt đi, cứ như cậu xen vào chuyện riêng của người khác. "Sao nhà bếp lộn xộn quá, da?"

"Ivan, người ta đang nhìn kìa." Wang đẩy cậu con trai to cao ra, nhưng không thành công. "Anh kêu tên Francis dậy đi, hắn lại không chịu nấu bữa sáng kìa." Wang chỉ vào cậu con trai tóc vàng đang nằm đó. "Lát nữa Ludwig mà vào không thấy thức ăn lại cáu nữa thì khổ, aru."

Arthur để ý thấy rằng mắt Francis đang từ từ hé mở. Cậu con trai tên Ivan kia đang tiến lại gần hơn, Arthur có thể cảm thấy lùng khí lạnh đang lan xuống sống lưng. "Kolkolkol, dậy đi Francis, nếu cậu mà không dậy chuẩn bị thức ăn, Ludwig lấy cớ trừ tiền Yao Yao, thì chúng tôi không có đủ tiền cưới, đến chừng đó thì…" Mặt Ivan ngày càng đen hơn.

"Được rồi, cậu đừng hành hạ tôi nữa." Francis đứng bật dậy, đến chậu rửa mặt rồi đeo găng tay vào chuẩn bị đồ ăn. Còn Ivan thì cười thật tươi, khác hẳn với cái vẻ đáng sợ lúc nãy. Cậu ta tiếp tục ông chặt lấy Wang, mặc cho cô gái tiếp tục chống cự. Rồi Wang lấy một chai nhỏ từ trong túi đựng thứ ăn ra, và cậu ta hôn lên má bạn gái mình một cái khiến Wang đỏ mặt như trái cà chua chín. Cô gái người châu Á càng đỏ hơn khi thấy Arthur nhìn cô và Ivan nãy giờ.

"Đây là Ivan Braginski, bạn trai tôi, aru." Cô đưa tay về phía cậu con trai to lớn, cô nhìn vào cậu ta rồi lầm bầm, "Aiyah, đã bảo là đợi làm việc xong hãy uống mà aru." Nói xong cô giật cái chai nhỏ từ tay Ivan.

"Còn đây là Ann Kirkland, cô ấy mới vào làm." Wang chỉ tay về phía Arthur, cậu đưa tay ra bắt lấy tay Ivan.

Ivan nhìn về phía Wang, giật cái chai lại, "Vodka ngon mà một chút nữa thôi, da."

Mỗi ngày đã bắt đầu cho những chuỗi ngày dài vô tận của Arthur ở nhà Jones, với biết bao phiền toái lẫn vui buồn.

* * *

A/N Ban đầu tính với kinh nghiệm fan-girl như Lizzy thì cô sẽ nhận ra ngay Ann là Artie, nhưng thấy như vậy không bất ngờ lắm nên thôi. Nên nhớ điều gì trong đầu fan-girl cũng có thể diễn ra hết. XD


End file.
